Olneya
This is Evening Ocean's OC, don't touch unless I made a grammar mistake! Then you can fix it. Olneya is for the Twin Dragon Competition, no stealing the character, content, or coding on this page. Olneya is a SandWing RainWing hybrid who lives in the Scorpion Den. She is a fun loving, sarcastic dragonet. Despite her somewhat salty personality, she is quite a good friend. She is often called by her nickname, Neya. Appearance Olneya is mostly of SandWing build, her scales more rounded. She has a frill, and a SandWing sail. Her wings are noticeably RainWing, though her legs are more SandWing, with rounded scales as well. She has RainWing horns, all curved and smooth. She has a normal, though long, tail, without a barb. Her statue is tall and proud. Olneya is capable of changing all her scales to different warm colored shades, though prefers to keep them in the orange and yellow range. Her scales are warm honey yellow, her underbelly pale yellow. She kepts her wings are lighter tone of orange, somewhat cold in their look. Her sail is a gentle orange, her frill often bright yellow. Her horns are nearly always pinkish white. Her eyes are dark green, contrasting with her scales. Personality Olneya is sarcastic, most of the time. She barely cares about what others think, and is quick to unleash stinging remarks, if needed. Her outward demeanor is one of harsh remarks and quirky humor. She likes to be with others, and talking comes easily. Neya prefers to be called her nickname. She enjoys to be active, unable to stay still. She can often be found flying, or weaving between carts, laughing. Though she comes across as quite rude at first, after a while she warms up. She is kinder to her friends, still occasionally making fun of them, but in a nicer way. Her enemies, however, gets the brute force of her vocabulary. She is smart, and enjoys learning to a point. She often helps her friends, but only if they decide it is worth the countless, sometime harsh, remarks. She doesn’t really ever try to be nice, so it is a bit problematic for her friends, but most still like her. Neya ins’t too nice, but becoming her friend is worth it. History Olneya was born from the same egg as her sister, Larrea, in the Scorpion Den. They grew up with relative freedom, as most of the population didn't care about hybrids. Their only fear was Burn, who would happily stuff them for her weirdling tower. Their life was like this, until that night when the comet was brightest. Puma heard about the meeting at the stronghold, and made the rest of them go. Olneya had watched with interest at the three sisters, and felt generally mixed feelings about what was happening. Burn's death was nice, they didn't need to hide anymore, but Blister was scary. The end result, with Queen Thorn, was welcome. The family didn't know much about the IceWing plague, as well as Darkstalker's return until after much of it happened. They heard rumors of sick IceWings, nothing more. Then, news of the great battle was heard, and Tangerine found out the whole story. Larrea and Olneya currently want to go the Jade Mountain Academy, when places open for hybrid students. Relationships Larrea: Olneya loves her sister, and sometimes likes annoying her. She wished that Rea would be more active, and spend less time with her nose in a book. Puma: Olneya generally likes her father, and they spend a lot of time together. Tangerine: Olneya prefers Puma over her, but likes her anyway. She is glad her mother will bear with the desert heat to stay with them. She doesn't like the lessons on the rainforest though Trivia *An olneya is a type of flowering tree in the desert *She is right handed *She likes to invent games *Olneya has at least ten catci she named Gallery Dragon Model.png|Placeholder Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Evening Ocean) Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets